


Brave soldier boy

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Implied Death, M/M, More unnecessary sadness, Soldier AU, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wondered what God was up there laughing at him. He wondered what he'd done to deserve this.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Brave little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave, soldier boy.. comes marching home.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave soldier boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Special mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044560) by [Sashasanidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea). 



> So, look. I don't know? Like.. I was gonna write something and couldn't so I kept restarting it and then this and I finished it so this is what it is. I don't really know.

Mark wondered what he'd done to deserve this. There was probably a few things, but Jack.. Jack was practically a saint. He was a ball of sunshine and happiness, packed full with life and energy. He put aside his own needs for others. He was constantly helping out and volunteering..

So why, why did Jack have to die?

Mark cast his head up to the sky, away from the two soldiers in front of him who held their hats to their chests with solemn expressions. The sun was shining in Ireland and Mark hated it. He wanted it to go away. He wanted the rain back, the gloomy weather. He wanted to feel rain drops roll down his cheeks instead of tears. Most importantly, he wanted Jack back.

"Sir... Mister Fischbach, Sir." Mark cast his gaze away from the sky towards the two men before him. They were slightly older than him, both in uniform with sad, tired eyes. Mark hated them too. Hated them for bringing him a letter for where to pick up his husband's casket instead of his husband. He watched them as they explained the remainder of their news but nothing registered in his mind. Jack was gone and these two assholes were telling him how sorry they were, how Jack was a good guy. How he would be missed. They were talking like they'd spent years with Jack. Spent most of their lives with him and they hadn't.

They didn't know Jack.

They didn't know anything about him, Jack or their relationship. They didn't know how Jack stumbled over his words to propose, fiddling with the box in his pocket until he accidentally chucked it at Mark who caught it. They didn't know how Jack had sang old pop songs with him in the car at 3am while laughing loudly. Or how their first dance was to the song 'Barbie girl' by Aqua. They knew nothing about Jack. And as they departed, Mark realized he was nothing without Jack.

All the memories he had were filled with Jack, and without Jack.. he didn't know how to go on, but he had to because Jack would want him to. Mark went in the house, grabbed an umbrella before leaving once more and opening it outside. He began the rest of his life without Jack, tears down his cheeks, umbrella in hand, on his way to say goodbye to the love of his life.


End file.
